AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE
by carla rosario
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Jum Pyo y Jan Di se conocen por mas de 15 años?, ella esta perdidamente enamorada de el , el esta próximo a casarse con otra. pero el la no la quiere como una hermana menor, si no que tiene sentimientos ocultos por ella. Entérense que va a pasar en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: este fantic lo vi en una pagina en ingles así que la estoy traduciendo y adaptando.

Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, no me pertenecen , la historia no tiene nada que ver con el drama así que espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1 - Regreso a casa**

JunPyo estaba sentado cómodamente en el avión .Finalmente esta de vuelta... Después de terminar sus estudios en Boston que le tomo cuatro largos años. Sus padres se sorprendieron cuando les llamó la semana pasada para informarles acerca de su regreso a casa y sobre su próxima boda. Ellos estaban tan emocionados cuando escucharon las noticias.

Jum Pyo les pidió que no mencionen nada de sus planes a Jandi. El recuerdo de Jandi brilló de nuevo en su mente.

Ellos celebraron sus quince años de amistad y eso fue antes de irse a Boston. A Jum Pyo y Jan Di les encantaba mirar las estrellas cuando eran jóvenes. Él le regalo un collar de oro con un dije de "estrella y luna" mientras ella le dio un diseño casi exacto de oro blanco, con una estrella en el centro. El recuerdo de ese día ha estado siempre con en él.

Sin darse cuenta Jum Pyo de que estaba en Corea, el capitán anunció que ya están listos para el aterrizaje. JunPyo bajó del avión, al llegar a la pista de aterrizaje sonó su teléfono y recibió una llamada de Jae Kyung.

JunPyo: Hello ...

Jae Kyung: ¿Cómo fue tu viaje en avión? Fue sólo dieciocho horas desde que nos separamos, pero aquí te estoy extrañando ...

JunPyo: El viaje en avión era horrible, tal vez estoy demasiado ansioso por volver. Él respondió en tono de broma.

Jae Kyung: Así que me has extrañado entonces, ¿verdad? Ella bromeó. JunPyo: Por supuesto que te extrañe... Te dije que te vengas conmigo para que puedas saludar a tus futuros suegros.

Jae Kyung: Sabes que no puedo ir de vacaciones en este momento, estoy demasiado ocupada con esta promoción. La compañía me nombrara gerente en la sucursal de Corea, necesito dejar todo arreglado antes de nuestra boda y entonces viviremos en Corea para siempre, y l as vacaciones arruinaría todo.

JunPyo: Puedes trabajar en nuestra empresa... …. Si lo deseas

Jae Kyung: Ya te dije que quiero ser independiente…. ...

JunPyo: esta bien, esta bien…. .. Vamos a hablar sobre esto la próxima vez…, te llamo después.

Jae Kyung: Esperaré su llamada. Bye! Te quiero tanto! dijo dulcemente a JunPyo.

JunPyo: igual yo… .. Mirando a su alrededor y los nuevos cambios de los últimos cuatro años, estaba conve ncido de que el aereopuerto estaba mas grande y más lleno.

El Mayordomo Lee, caminó hacia él y se inclinó para darle su saludo. Mayordomo Lee: Bienvenido de nuevo joven, debe estar muy cansado.

Jum Pyo: ¿Cómo estás mayordomo lee? Pensé que mamá sería la que va a recogerme?

Mayordomo Lee: ella está tan ocupado en estos momentos, le esta preparando una fiesta de bienvenida para usted.

JunPyo: Negando con la cabeza, le dije que no se molestara, estoy cansado y sólo quiero ir a descansar.

Mayordomo Lee abrió el camino para que él caminara hacia la limusina que los llevara a su mansión. Cuando Jun Pyo llegó, sus padres estaban esperando fuera de la puerta principal. Se abrazaron con fuerza. Su madre le acarició la cara y dijo: Bienvenido cariño.

JunPyo: Mamá ... , Papá ... Su padre le dio un gran abrazo y golpecitos en su espalda.

Jum Pyo: Papá: Te extrañé,

JunPyo sonrió feliz al ver en los ojos de sus padres de que lo echaban de menos terriblemente. Se aferró a su brazo derecho sobre su hombro mientras su mamá rodeaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras caminaban en el interior de su sala de estar.

JunPyo: Mamá, ¿cómo está Jan Di? Espero que mantuvieras tu promesa de que me dejaras ser yo quien le hable de mi compromiso.

Mamá: No te preocupes hijo, yo realmente controle mi boca para no decir tu secreto y que le des una sorpresa.

JunPyo: mamá No voy a decirle esta noche, tal vez en otro momento, tengo que asegurarme de que ella está emocionalmente preparado. Ya sabes... . cómo ella actúa siempre como una hermana celosa

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la puerta de entrada de su comedor y su madre le dio una sonrisa tierna.

Mamá: Ok hijo. Todo depende de ti.

Papá: Vamos a ir al comedor. Su mamá le ordenó al chef para preparar todos sus platos favoritos.

JunPyo: Genial ... Me muero de hambre!.

**Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Geum: **

La familia está teniendo su almuerzo en el jardín gazebo.

Mamá de Jan Di estaba diciendo a Jan Di sobre la fiesta en la mansión Goo. Jan Di, te compré un vestido, está en tu armario... Nos vamos a cenar esta noche a la mansión Goo . Se les ocurrió un plan para sorprender a Jan Di sobre la llegada Jum Pyo, y que fue la razón por Jum Pyo dejó de llamarla durante una semana.

Jan Di: ¿En serio?, ¿Hay algún motivo? Jan Di preguntaba, así tan de repente. Mamá Geum respondió con indiferencia...: Nada. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tuvimos la cena con ellos. Usa el vestido que te compre

Jandi: ¿Tengo que vestirme formalmente?.

Mamá Geum le dio una sonrisa muy dulce y siguió comiendo su comida, evitando mirarla.

En la mansión Goo las personas iban llegado y algunos de sus familiares. La mansión está llena de gente charlando, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo con música de fondo. La noche era perfecta para una velada romántica. JunPyo está hablando con sus amigos, Yi jeong y Woobin. Estos dos son sus amigos desde la infancia, fueron a la misma escuela, mismo maestro de la primaria, a la secundaria y sus padres también eran amigos. También pertenecen al mismo círculo. Los tres chicos son cuatro años mayores que Jandi.

Woobin: hermano... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos hemos visto. Y ahora, aquí nos estás diciendo que te vas a casar.

JunPyo mientras estaban bebiendo su champán. Los tres hombres vestidos de manera formal y se veían tan elegante.

YiJung: Usted nos sorprendió. . No esperábamos que te ibas a casar después de graduarte YiJung comentó a JunPyo pero no contestó, se limitó a sonreír y escuchó.

Woo Bin: ¿Cómo le dijiste a Jan Di?

JunPyo: En realidad... Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle esto a ella. Espero que ustedes dos puedan ayudarme.

YiJung: lo sabemos (YiJung tocó el hombro de JunPyo) Sabemos que es muy posesivo cuando se trata de ti.. No se sorprenda si ella actúa de mala manera.

Junpyo se preocupó con el comentario de YiJung. Adora Jandi desde que eran jóvenes y hacerle daño sería la última cosa que pueda pasarpor su mente. Ahora está pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle sin lastimarla.

Woobin: Bueno, ahora que te estás estableciendo, tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella. Sabes que me gusta y que estoy enamorado de ella desde que éramos jóvenes y quiero salir con ella.

Por otro lado YiJung concordo con Woo Bin y dijo: Jan Di es mucho más bonito ahora. Tal vez podría probar suerte también. . Que gane el mejor, amigo dijo dándose la mano con Woobin como sellar una competencia por ella.

JunPyo: Yah! Prueben y voy a matarlos. Él respondió con molestia. Woobin: Hey, te has vuelto más protector que desde el principio. No puedes actuar de esa manera nunca más, estás apunto de casarte en un par de meses.

JunPyo: ¿qué? , ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? No estoy tratando de ser más protector, solo pienso que, ustedes dos no son lo suficientemente buenos para mi Jan Di. Añadió con toque de posesión. Los chicos fueron testigos de cuánto tiempo el y Jan Di han estado juntos y a qué distancia estaban uno con el otro. Pero no sabia por qué se sentía tan celoso cada vez que hay hombre interesado en ella.

La familia Geuma llegó a tiempo para la cena. Jan Di no sabe la razón por la que esta allí. Sabía que no era el cumpleaños de Jum Pyo o de sus padres, pero una parte de ella misma sintió emoción. Que no podía explicar. La mamá de JunPyo les dio la bienvenida, luciendo tan encantadora y elegante.

Sra. Goo: Me alegro de que estén aquí

Sra. Geum: Nosotros no queremos llegar tarde en esta ocasión especial. Ella contestó... dándose miradas misteriosas. Abrazó y besó a Jan Di. Mostrándose en sus ojos la admiración por ella. Ella tomó la mano de Jan Di y se dirigió al jardín. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia su dirección. Ella alcanzó a ver una figura muy familiar. Estaba de pie entre Yi Jeong y Woobin. Sus latidos se aceleraron ella no podía creer que estaba viendo a Goo Jum Pyo.

Jandi estaba totalmente aturdido, tal fue el efecto de la presencia de JunPyo sobre ella. El corazón le latía con fuerza, con la boca seca, luchó desesperadamente contra lo que ella estaba sintiendo - contra lo que ella sentía por su amigo de la infancia.

JunPyo: ¿No vas a darme un abrazo?, al verme de nuevo, después de cuatro largos años, Jan Di no se ocurría nada que decir, pero por dentro estaba muy alegre.

Jandi: Goo JunPyo ...

Joon Pyo: la abrazó con fuerza. Le susurró "te extrañe", Él la soltó y la miró a la cara con ternura. Esta vez, fue que Jandi quien la abrazo.

Jandi: Me sorprendió, me extrañaba que no me has llamado en una semana.

JunPyo: es que te quise sorprender.

Jandya volvió la cara hacia Yijung y Woobin, reconociendo su presencia. Los dos hombres le dieron un abrazo. Entonces la mamá de Junpyo les dio un guiño, para darles un tiempo para estar juntos. Se fueron en la zona del jardín y se sentó en el banco de madera. Los dos amigos de la infancia hablaron de sus experiencias en los últimos cuatro años. Las cosas que hicieron, las ocasiones perdidas. recordaban el pasado, cuando todavía eran niños y otras cosas que ellos disfrutan haciendo desde que eran jóvenes. Mientras Jan Di estaba hablando de su vida durante el tiempo que no estaba cerca. Jum Pyo la miraba fijamente, ella es increíblemente atractiva. Recordó, que era una niña muy adorable. Él sabía que ella va a crecer bien y piensa que la madurez le convenía. Ellos oyeron una música que se está reproduciendo. Él la invitó a bailar. Hicieron un rato moviéndose al ritmo de la música y cuando cambió algo más lento Jum Pyo la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó. Era el paraíso. Casi podía olvidar dónde estaban, el tiempo, el lugar, todo, excepto ellos dos y las emociones que ella era capaz de despertar en el, entonces ella sintió sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza.

**Este es el final del primer capitulo, espero que les guste. Por favor escríbanme y pueden ayudarme a realizar el siguiente capitulo gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, no me pertenecen , la historia no tiene nada que ver con el drama así que espero que les guste.

**LA INDIFERENCIA**

Al día siguiente, Jum Pyo invito a Jan Di a cenar. JunPyo estaba hipnotizado mientras la miraba. Ella era sorprendentemente hermosa. El vestido que Jan Di eligió para usar es noche era largo y ceñido al cuerpo, color rosa, con suaves pliegues en la rodilla. Estaba sosteniendo su collar de estrellas de oro que Jum Pyo le regalo.

. Fueron a su restaurante japonés favorito. El camarero sirve la comida. Ella y JunPyo estaban totalmente hambrientos Tal vez fue porque no había comido nada en todo el día realmente, ella se sentía tan mareado y ansiosa. Justo después de terminar su comida. Empezaron una conversación: JunPyo: Jan Di… .. Tengo algo que decirte.

Jandi sentía tanta emoción en ese momento, que no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera `el.

Jan Di: ¿Qué es, Jun Pyo? -preguntó con ansiedad.

JunPyo: Me voy a casar. Él respondió con preocupación. Entonces parece que todo era blanco y estaba todo entumecido después de escuchar las últimas palabras de JunPyo.

Jandi esperó un momento antes de que pudiera reaccionar, de repente, ella necesitaba aire. Se sentía mareado, con la cabeza pesada, el corazón latía dolorosamente. Ella no podía creer en las ultimas palabras que Jum Pyo había dicho, tomo todo su auto control para evitar llorar en frente de el , tomo un suspiro profundo, se paro de su silla y se dirigió hacia Jum Pyo ... y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y le susurro: " felicidades", no sabia que te habías comprometido. Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos tu matrimonio… y estas feliz.

Jum Pyo: la miro de manera interrogativa, ¿Estas bien? le dijo.

Jan Di: claro, por que no habría de estarlo.

Jum Pyo: por que pensé que lo tomarías mal y te molestarías conmigo.

Jan Di: ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, tonto.

Jum Pyo: no lo se, tal vez por que, antes eras demasiado celosa y sobreprotectora.

Jan Di: eso era antes, cuando era una niña estúpida. Ahora soy adulta y me doy cuentas de las cosas.

Jum Pyo, con un tono triste le dijo: que bueno que lo tomaste bien, por que no quisiera pelearme contigo.

Jan Di: no cabe duda que eres un tonto, los años nos hacen madurar, no lo crees. Y si yo te presento a mi novio te molestarías.

Jum Pyo; con un tono molesto contesto: ¿tienes novio? , y no me lo dijiste.

Jan Di: ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, a demás recién acabas de llegar, pero no estamos hablando mi.

Jan Di: ¿cuéntame como es ella?, ¿Cómo la conociste?, ¿a que se dedica?

Jum Pyo no podía concentrarse en responder a sus preguntas por que estaba pensando en quien era ese chico que estaba con Jan Di. En tono frustrado dijo: es hora de irnos, tengo algunos pendientes.

Jan Di agradeció a Jum Pyo por querer regresar, ya no podía aguantar más, se sentía terrible, pero no podía mostrarle su dolor, no enfrente de `el.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue silencioso, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ni a mencionar nada de su conversación. Jan Di rompió el hielo gracias por traerme a casa.

Jum Pyo: de nada, nos vemos pronto.

Jan Di se apresuró a entrar a su casa para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Lo primero que hizo fu e cambiarse de ropa y con mucho pésimo se dirigió al baño, vomitando todo lo que había comido en la cena, se despojo de sus ropas y se dio una ducha de agua fría.

De mala gana se cambio y se tumbo en su cama. Recordó lo sucedido, y de como había aguantado tanto tiempo para no romperse en llanto, y demostrarle a Jum Pyo sus verdaderos sentimientos. La **indiferencia** de su comportamiento, las palabras que dijo y lo único que le quedo es llorar, y llorar recordando su mala suerte al haberse "**enamorarse de su mejor amigo**". Lloro toda la noche hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Mientras tanto en un bar**

Jum Pyo estaba terminando casi una botella de vino, cuando sus dos amigos llegaron a su lado para arrebatarle la botella.

Jum Pyo: ¿que les pasa?, solo quiero un poco de vino.

Yi Jeong: ¿que te pasa a ti?, tú no sueles beber.

Woo Bin: tuviste algún problema con Jan Di

Jum Pyo : no

Woo Bin: entonces por que estas así

Jum Pyo: por que soy un idiota.

Yi Jeong: Jum Pyo a que te refieres.

Woo Bin: si hermano habla, para eso estamos nosotros para escucharte.

Jum Pyo: si lo se, pero hoy no, en otro momento.

**El otro dia**

Jan Di sintió una luz muy cálida que brillaba en su rostro. Se Se dio cuenta de que el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 11:30. Estaba alarmado ... se sentó de forma automática ... apretó los ojos con fuerza incrédulo de lo que acabo de ver ... pero sus ojos no la están engañando. Entonces sintió el fuerte dolor le atravesaba la cabeza. Ella gimió con eso y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Esto es demasiado ... demasiado ... se dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza, como recuerdo de la conversación de anoche con JunPyo inundada en su mente y de lo mucho que le había afectado. Su agonía y el sufrimiento que sintió cuando JunPyo se fue hace cuatro años no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía anoche. Fue la peor noche de su vida.

**Este es el final del segungo capitulo, espero que les guste. Por favor escríbanme y pueden ayudarme a realizar el siguiente capitulo gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, no me pertenecen

la historia no tiene nada que ver con el drama así que espero que les guste.

**- La decisión de Jan Di**

Habían pasado dos días de la conversación con Jum Pyo, los mismos dos días que no era capaz de dormir, por que solo lloraba y lloraba, tampoco había comido, y mucho menos quería ir a la universidad. Ella se sentía morir, no había respondido a las llamadas de Jum Pyo, y eso le dolía no tener noticias de él. Jan Di habría agradecido que sus padres habían abandonado la cuidad, el mismo día de la conversación con Jum Pyo, así ella no tuvo que explicar su comportamiento.

Ella había tomado una decisión y era poner fin a ese absurdo comportamiento que tenia, haría su vida sin `el aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos lo dejaría ir, no sabia como hacerlo pero lo iba hacer, estaba dispuesta a fingir quererlo solo como un hermano mayor y no como hombre. Pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Woo Bin.

**FLASHBACK**

Hace una semanas; Jan Di se encontraba en la cafetería de la universidad tomando un café, estaba escribiendo un mensaje a Jum Pyo: cuando alguien inesperadamente le arreba el celular, Woo Bin como estas, me asustaste.

Woo Bin: tan feo soy. Que hacías.

Jan Di: mandándole un mensaje a Jum Pyo

Woo Bin: en lo único que puedes pensar es en `el.

Jan Di: ya hemos hablado de esto. Si quieres ser mi amigo por favor no me hables de tus sentimientos, me haces sentir mal.

Woo Bin: sabes que estoy enamorado de ti. Voy a esperar hasta que tú decidas aceptarme, me voy a dar por vencido.

Jan Di: yo te quiero solo como un buen amigo.

Woo Bin: esta bien entonces sigamos siendo amigos, no hablemos mas de este tema.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Jan Di había tomado la decisión de aceptar a Woo Bin, para que de esa manera se pueda olvidar de Jum Pyo.

**Por otro lado **

Yi Jung se quedó en silencio al lado de JunPyo mientras lo miraba presionando los botones de su teléfono celular, tratando de llamar a Jan Di. YiJung: Yahh ... deja de llamarla.

JunPyo: Jan Di no contesta mis llamadas y mensajes. He estado tratando de comunicarme con ella hace dos días.

YiJung: No dijiste quelo tomo bien y que hasta te felicito, entonces no hay ningún problema entre ustedes. Valla hombre tu si que estas exagerando. Ella estará muy ocupada con algún novio y tú preocupándote

JunPyo miro con ojos furiosos a YiJung.

JunPyo: yo sé que mi Jandi está molesta conmigo es por eso que ella no me contesta. Si tan sólo hubiera pensado en una manera mas fácil de explicárselo nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Yi Jeong sólo movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro de forma dudosa. De alguna manera entiende como Jun Pyo se siente por toda esta situación. Jan Di es tan valioso para él.

YiJung: ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche? Dijo mientras tenia una amplia sonrisa.

JunPyo: Quiero hablar con ella primero.

YiJung:. Hey, eso puede esperar, sabes como son las rabietas de Jan di, un día esta molesta y luego no, así que se le pasará... . YiJung agarró el teléfono celular de la mano de Jun Pyo y continuó hablando.

YiJung: Ya es hora de divertirnos, vamos hombre ... Esto no es propio de ti.

Hay un club nuevo que se inaugura hoy, así que tú y Woo Bin me acompañaran te gustará. Estoy seguro de que vas a disfrutar y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Jun Pyo sólo accedió.

En este momento solo falta contactar a Woo Bin y todo esta listo, exclamo YiJung, entonces empezó a marcar el número Woo Bin para informar sobre su plan para esta noche.

**Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Geum**

Ella extendió la mano para tomar su teléfono celular y vio que había muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Jum Pyo, preguntando cómo estaba y si estaba bien. Ella ha estado haciendo caso omiso de todas sus llamadas, porque ella no sabía que decirle ni que hacer. Luego, entró en su cuarto de baño para preparar la tina para un baño de espumas y pétalos.

Ella empapó todo su cuerpo en agua caliente con pétalos de rosa para ayudarla a aliviar la tensión. Encendió la vela con aroma de lavanda que le ayudó a sentirse más relajado. Su mente parece estar libre de preocupaciones ahora que ella dejó escapar todo.

Cogió un simple jeans en color azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca de manga larga color negro, y unos zapatos negros de charol ballet Aplicó un polvo y un brillo labial en sus labios Parece sencillo pero muy elegante. En cierto modo se veía una adolecente pero con rasgos más maduros. Cogió su bolso de Chanel colgajo, y luego bajó las escaleras. Jan Di llamó a su conductor. Ella va a comprar hasta el agotamiento! Va a dejar de lado todo lo que le preocupa, y simplemente disfrutar gastando su dinero complaciéndose todos sus gustos y caprichos. Su cuenta bancaria no se ha tocado durante dos días, así no tendrá limites, como siempre.

Jan Di tiene las manos llenas de bolsas, a la espera de su conductor, entró en una joyería y sus ojos se enamoron a simple vista con unos hermosos pendientes que estaban debajo de la vitrina. Cuando alguien dijo "¿Cómo has estado "Jan Di" La voz masculina era familiar, luego se volvió lentamente para mirar al hombre a quien pertenecía.

Jandi: Hola Woo Bin ...

Woo Bin: Veo que estas de shopping aquí, en mis tiendas. Se ve que cada día te pones más hermosa.

Jan Di se sonroja y sonríe pensativa en la declaración Woobin.

Jan Di: Woo Bin Gracias, por el cumplido.

Woo Bin : Es cierto ... oh bueno, por cierto, ¿a dónde vas ¿Quién está contigo ¿Estás con JunPyo?.

Jandi: Yah, eres detective, puedes hacer una pregunta a la vez por favor: Bueno sólo estoy haciendo compras aquí, es mi remedio cuando me frustro, y no estoy con JunPyo estoy sola de todos modos...

Woobin:.. ¡Oh, este es mi día de suerte, menos mal que tuve una supervisión aquí ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un cena?

Jandi: Claro, yo estaba a punto de tener mi cena. A la espera de su orden, hablaron de cosas diferentes. Hablaron de cómo Woo Bin pasan la mayor parte de sus días en su propio centro comercial y lo feliz que era en haciendo su trabajo. Era la primera vez que cenaron juntos. Ella no esperaba que Woo Bin es muy dulce y tiene mucho sentido del humor... no es de extrañar que muchas chicas se sienten atraídas por él.

Después de terminar la cena, Jan Di pidió a Woo Bin que la llevara a un lugar tranquilo para hablar en privado.

Ella ya habia decidido que seria Woo Bin el que le iba ayudar a olvidar a Jum Pyo, y aprovecharía ese momento para decírselo.

**Este es el final del tercer capitulo, espero que les guste. Por favor escríbanme y pueden ayudarme a realizar el siguiente capitulo gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, no me pertenecen

la historia no tiene nada que ver con el drama así que espero que les guste.

**INESPERADA NOTICA**

Después de su plática WooBin invita a Jan Di a bailar. Ella tenía dudas al principio, pero después de mucha persuasión, ella finalmente dijo que sí…

Por otro lado:

YiJeong y Jun Pyo están camino hacia el club, cuando de repente YiJung pregunta a JumPyo sobre JaeKyung.

YiJung: Hábleme de tu novia ¿Por qué casarse con ella?

JunPyo:... bueno, a JaeKyung la conocí a través de nuestro amigo mutuo, Jae ha. Ella es una mujer increíble e independiente, creo que va a ser una buena esposa y una buena madre, además de que nos respetamos mutuamente.

YiJung : ¿La quieres?... Por un momento, examinó la reacción de JumPyo; después de un incomodo silencio JumPyo respondió : Somos compatibles el uno al otro, creo que eso es razón suficiente para que nos casemos.. …

YiJung no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el teléfono de Jun Pyo sonó. Miro el identificador de llamadas y con una sonrisa respondió.

JumPyo: Hello ..., como has estado.

JaeKyung: mal extrañándote mucho, ya quisiera estar contigo.

JumPyo: yo también; ahhh por cierto, casi se me olvida mi mamá quiere hablar contigo acerca de algunos detalles de nuestra boda. ¿Puedes llamarla?.YiJung estaba escuchando la conversación de JunPyo y es que de algo estaba seguro, de que la forma en que habla con ella era diferente al trato con Jan Di. Era como si estuviera hablando... con un socio para tratar un negocio donde no había dulzura y cariño Simplemente algún afecto.

Después de terminar la llamada... JumPyo: ¿constaste a WooBin también?.

YiJung: Lo hice pero él no respondió el teléfono. ¿Dónde diablos está? No puedo he hablado con el desde esta mañana. Ese tipo debe estar ocupado saliendo con otra chica. Apuesto a que lo encontramos con una nueva chica esta vez.

JumPyo: ¿Qué tan rápido puede ser él cuando se trata de mujeres...?.

Finalmente llegaron al Club; Jun Pyo vio de lejos a WooBin que estaba besando la frente de una chica que estaba de espaldas.

Parece que tenias razón en este momento esta en plan de conquista, dijo un sonriente YiJeong , ¿ que debemos hacer JumPyo?.

JumPyo: creo que debemos conocer a la futura amiguita de WooBin, y se dirigieron a esa dirección.

**Por otro lado **

Jan Di estaba sentada con WooBin, él estaba abrazándola a punto de besarla cuando una voz los interrumpió.

JumPyo: hey hermano, ¿bien escondidito te lo tenías?

Jan Di: al escuchar su voz su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Su respiración se aceleró. No sabía ¿que hacer? ni que decir?.

WooBin: solo se separo lentamente de la cara de Jan Di, para luego dar la cara a sus amigos en su mente solo se repetía "este momento tenia que llegar tarde o temprano". Y parece que fue muy pronto.

YiJeong: no nos presentas a tu amiga.

WooBin: no es mi amiga es mi novia, pero si ya la conocen, no es cierto Jan Di.

JumPyo: Jan Di, ¿ que broma es esta?.

Jan Di; volteo lentamente para dar cara a sus amigos. Ella quería que en ese instante la tierra la tragara,

Pero tenia que enfrentar ese problema de una buena vez, así que en su mente solo tenia un cosa demostrar a JumPyo , que ella era completamente feliz con WooBin . Su novio, si su novio.

Hola chicos este capitulo es corto pero les prometo que el siguiente será mas largo espero que les guste, disfrútenlo….

Gracias de antemano por leer este fan tic


End file.
